Too Many Changes
by ViceCity86
Summary: Sam comes back home, intending on raising her twin daughters alone and being a good godmother to Carly and Johnny's son. But when Trevor finds out that she's back, he picks up where he left off, trying to completely control Sam and Carly's lives. (GTA Fanfic, sequel to Legends Never Die on my other account RedRose85)


"Come on, Sam, I know you're somewhere." Carly mutters after closing her laptop and leaning into the couch pillow when her back starts to hurt. She was a month away from her and Johnny's son being born and Sam was 4 months away from hers and Junior's twins being born but no one had heard from Sam since everyone got back from Vice City after the stunt Merryweather pulled, trying to cause a nuclear explosion in Downtown Los Santos.

"You're worried about her too, kiddo? I hope Sam turns up soon, I know she wouldn't miss out on you, Cara and Daisy growing up, Jason." Carly says, rubbing her stomach as Jason kicks crazily, accidentally cracking one of Carly's ribs and making her scream in pain.

"Carly, are you okay?! Is it time?!" Johnny says after hearing her screaming, running into the house and over to Carly, placing one of his hands on Carly's shoulder and the other on her stomach.

"Not yet, he's just being a bit restless." Carly says, Johnny calming down but he could tell she was worried, having gotten no closer to finding Sam. Johnny sat down next to Carly, pulling her into his arms.

"I know you miss Sam. She's out there somewhere, we'll find her." Johnny says, also worried about his adoptive sister in law. Carly rested her head on Johnny's right shoulder and tried to relax, not wanting to be stressed out but to her, these last eight months have been more stressful, the stress mostly caused by Trevor, who was hell bent on stopping little Jason Riley from being born.

Trevor wasn't the only source of stress though. Amanda had been trying to barge back into Carly's life after crushing half of Carly and Johnny's house with an HVY truck but Carly didn't want anything to do with Amanda anymore.

All Amanda had done to Carly since Carly first killed someone in self defense when she was 13 is be an evil heartless bitch towards her. Carly hoped that having a child of her own would fix the fragile mother daughter bond between her and Amanda but Amanda clearly had no interest in calming down and being a good grandmother.

After dinner, Carly decided to call Jack, who had gotten back to town recently.

"Is it time, is my godson about to be born?!" Jack asks after answering his phone.

"Take it down a few notches, Jack. It's not time yet." Carly says.

"But something else is on your mind. I found Sam's last known location, I'm on my way to go find her." Jack says.

"I'm coming along with you!" Carly says, finding the keys to the red Cheval Fugitive as Johnny walked into the room.

"Not with you getting closer to your due date, you're not. I know that you're worried about Sam but I'll bring her back home, Carly." Jack says, Carly reluctantly deciding to stay home. "Don't worry, Uncle Idiot's got this handled." He says, Carly laughing a bit at the new nickname she came up with for Jack.

"Be safe, pal." Carly says before they hang up, Carly and Johnny lying down on the bed.

"If anyone can convince Sam to come back, Jack can." Johnny says, once again resting his hand on Carly's stomach before the two kiss, Jason kicking as if he was saying _"Keep it in your pants, Daddy!"._

Jack stopped outside the house that Lester had given him the address to and got out of his Kumura, walking to the door. Before he could knock, Sam opened it and dragged him into the house.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing by coming here?!" Sam yells, inadvertently waking up Cara and Daisy, both twins kicking crazily. "Sorry, girls. Mommy's just a little upset now." She says, rubbing her stomach to soothe the twins.

"Sam, everyone who loves you is worried sick about you. Carly hasn't stopped trying to find you." Jack says.

"If she was really worried, she would've showed up here herself! She has a father for her child, she'll never have to worry about her little family being split up!" Sam snaps at him.

"Okay, that needs to stop! Every time something happens, it sounds like you always blame Carly for it! Junior walked away from you because he's too much of a coward to stick around and raise the daughters he created with you, Johnny couldn't imagine his life without Carly and Jason!" Jack says, startling Sam. Normally, Jack wouldn't have blown up at Sam but he was getting sick of her acting like this.

Sam brushed her tears away, Jack pulling her into a hug.

"I really do owe Carly an apology." Sam says.

"I think what Carly would want now is to see you." Jack says, Sam nodding.

"Let's go home." Sam says, Jack helping her pack her things up before the two leave.

When they ended up in front of Carly and Johnny's house in Chumash later, Jack knocked on the door. Carly and Johnny opened it, Carly and Sam hugging and Jason greeting Cara and Daisy by kicking at the same time that the twins did.

When everyone was in the house, Jack closed and locked the door and Carly and Sam sitting down on the couch and talking like old times.

For tonight, things could settle down. Everyone could have some time to not worry about the lunatics trying to tear their lives apart.


End file.
